Coven 105
by xxxMiss-Bella-Swanxxx
Summary: Bella has changed her appearance, name, is a vampire and even has a new coven. It has been 1000 years since the Cullens left. Oh, Yeah, did I mention that she is one of the most powerful vampires in the world! M just incase!


Coven 105

I jumped over the wall and ran as fast as I could round the side of a supermarket. I didn't have long. I never had much time. I climbed up the back of a fire exit shaft which led to the roof. I looked round. The roof was relatively flat with a few dumpsters in a corner. That would have to do. Quickly I jumped in the dumpster and ducked. Barely daring to move, I slowly looked up at the sound of footsteps. This was my only chance. I raised the gun to eye level and slowly, so very slowly I pulled..the..trigger.

. .

"Dammit!" I put the game on pause and reached for the phone.

"Yes!"

"Ah, Darling Izobel, what has took you so long?"

"OOPS"

"Yes Izobel...Oops!"

"I'm so sorry Aro!" I didn't normally forget to phone back our clients when we finished a mission but Peter had only just got this new game that he forgot to hide from me. Hehe!

"Sorry, you know I'm normally reliable, I just got sidetracked..." I looked helplessly at the paused screen. Peter, who was sitting in the corner reading a book while waiting for his mate Charlotte to get back from her shopping trip, laughed at this!

"Let me guess, Computer games again Izobel?"

"Of course! It's your coven fault anyway, they were the ones that got me addicted!" I heard Aro and several others laugh on the other end...

"You are forgiven, and don't I know it! I will be hoping to see you soon. Goodbye!"

Before I could say bye he had already hung up! God, He was impatient! Just at that moment the rest of my coven walked in. My coven consisted on individuals from other covens; Peter and Charlotte, Benjamin and his mate, and my best friend, Maggie. Ben can control the elements like me but is slightly more limited than I was and Maggie could sense when someone lied. We had had so many fights in the past due to this that Maggie chose not to say unless it was important now. Peter and Charlotte had great strategic skill and Charlotte can control the weather while Peter has the gift on Knowledge which can seriously grate on your nerves at the best of times.

My inner rant was interrupted as the phone rang for the second time today...

Peters POV

I quickly reached for my phone as I looked at the screen. People rarely phoned me as Izobel was our leader and the most powerful so, naturally, I was suspicious. It was Jasper. I hadn't talked to him in centuries! He didn't even know I had joined a coven! I wonder what he could want? Well there was only one way to find out!

Bella's POV

"Hey Jasper what's up?" Jasper, as in Jasper Whitlock/Hale/Cullen! Oh god. Deep down I knew I was happy to get a chance to see them again but I was worried. What if Edward had got married I mean, It Had been over one thousand years since he left as I am one thousand years old in vampire years.

I got changed a year after he left. When I was 19. I suppose I needn't worry. It wasn't like he'd recognise me... When I turned my complete appearance changed. My brown hair turned Blonde like Rosalie's. My nose was pierced with a green stud and to top it off my B cup turned to a double D. My eyes turned a bright Purple. We think this had something to do with the legend and being the most powerful. Blah de Blah! My powers were epic. I could control all elements and everything made with/using the elements. That basically meant everything. Plus I could become friends with all nature and could also communicate with nature. I also could change peoples appearance and get drunk. E.t.c, E.t.c! I don't know why this happened. Peter, Benjamin and I think that it's because I wanted to start over and have a new life. Yada Yada Yada! You can tell I've said this a thousand times can't you?

"We're having a bit of a situation with a newborn army and I need help could you and Charlotte help?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm part of someone's coven now so I will bring them all along if that's all right with you?"

"Yep, thanks Pete we need as much help as we can! When can I expect you?"

"Tomorrow we'll be there, I've got to go. Bye." Peter hung up. They all knew I was the Bella the Cullen's were apparently "so in love" with. That was why I changed my name to Izobel Rose-Thorn Hayes. I didn't want to be found by them and it also helped our excuse that we were a family on the rare occasion that we went to school as my coven changed their surnames to support me. Bless 'em! You gotta love 'em!

It was at that moment that I noticed my whole coven were looking at me expectant of orders!

"Come on! Pack your bags we're leaving in ten!" and with that we all separated to our different rooms to pack our bags and loading them into our cars


End file.
